As wireless communication systems develop, user devices are increasingly being implemented to operate in more than one wireless network. A user device such as an access terminal with multi-network capabilities provides advantages over access terminals that operate in only one wireless network. A dual mode access terminal (or multi-mode access terminal) may select one wireless network over another for any of several reasons including cost, bandwidth, accessibility, quality of the communication link, or availability of features. Once a call is established however, conventional systems are limited in that the transfer of the call is a “hard” handover or handoff. During a hard handover, the access terminal is instructed to transfer to an alternate wireless network and the call is terminated through the original wireless network. If service is not available on the alternate network, the call is dropped. For example, where a dual-mode access terminal can facilitate voice calls on a cellular network and a VoIP wireless network such as VoIP over WiFi, conventional proposals for transferring from the VoIP network to the cellular network do not guarantee that the active voice call will be seamlessly transferred to the cellular network.
Accordingly, there is need for an apparatus, system and method for transferring a voice call from an originating wireless network to a destination wireless network.